


Fear

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has the conversation Tasha wants him to have</p><p>prompt: rejection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Clint stood outside Bruce's door. He couldn't believe he was succumbing to Tasha's blackmail. Where he always just came and went from Bruce's suite, now he was nervous to knock on the door. He couldn't believe he was afraid of being rejected by the one person who took the time to put him back together after what Loki did to him and Phil's death.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked and waited.

"Clint? Come in. You know you don't have to knock."

"Can we talk?" Clint asked, brushing against Bruce as he walked in.

"Of course."

Clint headed through Bruce's suite to the large picture windows that over looked Central Park. He really had no idea what he was going to say or even how to say it, he just knew his deadline was coming closer and his fear of Bruce rejecting him growing with every minute that passed.

"Clint?"

"I have to... Need to... Damit... Bruce, I..."

"Clint?"

With Bruce standing a foot away from him looking at him with a worried expression, he still couldn't say the words. So he did the only other thing he could. He reached out to touch Bruce's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. When he felt Bruce's hands on his chest he expected to be pushed away. He didn't expected those hands to curl in his shirt and pull him closer.

"Bruce?" He asked pulling back slightly. He was really confused and it must have shown on his face because he felt Bruce cup his cheek, using his thumb to caress along his jaw.

"Yes Clint. I feel the same way. I was afraid you'd never get to the point where you could care for me too."

"I have. For a while. I was afraid of you rejecting me because I was so messed up."

"Never. Now let's go sit down before you have a heart attack from nerves."

He let Bruce guide him to the sofa and push him down. He watched as Bruce knelt down and pulled his shoes off before sitting next to him and pulling him into his arms. For the first time in a very long time, he felt whole again. Like he really could go on and live again without worrying about whether he'd be rejected. He still missed Phil and probably always would, but the empty space inside was slowly being filled by Bruce.


End file.
